


at least i got you in my head

by hambamthankyoumaam (Random13245)



Series: sleepovers in my bed [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: It's just john fantasizing about alexander, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 15:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10282568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random13245/pseuds/hambamthankyoumaam
Summary: John leaned back, letting the shower water run over his face. He thought maybe he could wash away the feeling aching in his heart. It wasn't working.





	

John leaned back, letting the shower water run over his face. He thought maybe he could wash away the feeling aching in his heart. It wasn't working.

So instead, he decided to dig into his imagination, and create some universe where Alexander was there with him, running his hands all over his body. He could almost feel Alexander’s body, warm and wet, pressed up against his own. He became aroused just at the thought, the fantasy coming alive.

He wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking it in a way he thought maybe Alexander would, still holding the fantasy of him being there and being the one touching him. The warm water urged the fantasy on, the steam rising around him as he touched himself. He could feel Alexander’s hands, one wrapped firmly around his cock, stroking and pumping him at a surprisingly leisurely pace, and the other running across his chest like the droplets of water.

It didn't take long for him to finish, spurred on by the imaginary feeling of Alexander, and he sighed when he was forced to come back to reality.

The shower was empty. The water was starting to get cold. He cleaned himself up and turned off the water, stepping out and grabbing a towel.

At least, if only for a moment, he had Alexander in his head.


End file.
